denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Mating
Mating (메이팅, Meiting / メイティング, Meitingu / 配对, Pèiduì, 相配, Xiāngpèi) is first mentioned in the God's Lover (49). Summary This means a combination of consciousness and consciousness. This means mating in English. No one on planet Bella can explain the how can this create Quanxs. The researchers are only assuming that it's the survival instinct of the 2 consciousnesses. As the 2 different consciousnesses are forced to combine with each other. Each comes up with a way to protect itself. Here're some examples. First, competition. This is a case when each has a very strong survival instinct. Each will strengthen its diminishing consciousness to overpower the other with its own wavelength. But then resonance occurs. It makes their wavelengths identical, synchronizes their consciousnesses, and makes them reach a natural frequency. This is how a Mating normally fails. The next one is infiltration. For some unknown reason, one consciousness infiltrates and hides inside another. In this case, B takes over A so it seems like B's making all decisions and judgements, but A becomes B's subconsciousness and influences B in every way. In a sense, the people could consider this as the definition of a successful fusion. And the third one that creates artificial Quanx, denial. So like it says, it's about a consciousness denying the existence of the other, which separates the 2 into 2 dimensions. Therefore, although they're in the same place and location they're existing in 2 different dimensions so that they can't influence each other. And it's due to the multi-dimensional property of consciousness. They're together. but they're not. In other to survive, they create an obvious physical error intentionally. So the error results in a physical error of the body, somehow leads to an indescribable phenomenon that's outside of the law of physics. And with the natural reaction to recover the physical error a transcription of Quanx is thus created. This is how people explain the results of Mating. The Transcriptome may have the habit of the corresponding consciousness. This is divided into natural Mating and artificial Mating. List Natural Mating Ran went through numerous accidents since he started using the Intersecting Space and he noticed some interesting results from them, and he thought that he was a very special being. When the people open and close the Intersecting Space while having their vision blurry they get the ability to control Transcriptomes alongside an impressive Mating result, just like Ran. In the Intersecting Space, Blue skin slams to the core so his a stone is broken, together this is cracked. Blue skin says he thinks they're almost done here and just one more swing will breaks this. Hades breaks the core. The space is dividing up now, and it's very subtle. Once they're in the Intersecting Space, they exist in multiple parallel universes at the same time, and simply put, this is the multiple dimension intersecting space of numerous spaces, and what he just destroyed what the tie that held the spaces together, as it's now destroyed, an individual "A" now exists in a multiple universes, as many as they're divided. The people, in the universe eight will stay in universe eight as they're. The people despite all that's happened and they're actually grateful, because they'll all get to live in those many universes, and if it's not universe eight, there's no reason for them to fight and they can make a fraternity in a completely new world while they're at it. The division has stopped. In the core, the glowing ball is appears. The glowing ball is getting bigger all of a sudden and Honma, Hades, Rami are get sucked inside. The glowing ball is stopped and shrink. The glowing ball is seems to some sort of a counter-reaction from the emission waste still left on the tie. The glowing ball is getting really small and disappearing and in here, the voices sound in people's heads. The glowing ball is rising and growing, and it becomes a person who's merged three people. It seems that stronger will is taking the lead in the process of competition between wills. The will power position is Hades < Honma < Rami. Because Honma suppressed Hades and conceded to Rami, she became the highest will power position. Gatsu says to Max that Hades, Honma, Rami are must've been some sort of a fusion in the form of Mating and he can't explain how it works but of all the incidents that took place in an Intersecting Space, there have been ones with a similar outcome like this known as it. Max thinks the thing was clearly controlling the other Transcriptomes, and it has to be a Super-Transcriptome and he has only heard stories of, and there's only one way to overpower that abomination. The readers don't see why Transcriptome controllers are made. But in original version, one reader conjectured that in the Intersecting Space, some pregnant priestesses (shamans) were Mated with fetus in her, so that Ran is a baby-like form. A comment Somewhere Rami is naked and she feels cold so she want to get out of here. Rami is melts. Ran says so warm that Rami's identity will melt. Ran says to a priest that sometimes the Super-Transcriptome might get be overloaded but it isn't problem. Ran says the Super-Transcriptome need some preparing to do, so the memories and the perception of identities that are fused into one need to be blurred out constantly just now, and he'll add another annoying identity to the mix to start interfering, other than occasional brief catnaps from now and then, the Super-Transcriptome will always be kept awake so that it has no time to perceive its old identities. Ran says a subtle balance is crucial here, so if the new identity pushes the original identities out to the subconscious and collapses them completely, the Super-Transcriptome will lose the ability to control the Transcriptomes, and on the other hand, if the added identity doesn't interfere will enough, the interference will be perceived as stress, which could lead to the worst case scenario, 'The Awakening', of course, it'll never come to that with him around, but in order to control that creature in the normal sense, to prevent its collapse or awakening, the fused identities must stay on the borderline of the consciousness and subconsciousness, and that's why they need the string of self-identity, which prevents it from falling to the abyss of subconsciousness, and when it follows the string. it'll eventually get to its avatar mark, a window through which the trapped identities can perceive themselves. Ran appears with Yahwah shape and interferes in Hades' consciousness. Hades asks Yahwah can help him get out of here. Yahwah says Hades already forgotten all those days he's stuck inside a box so compared to then, he should be grateful as it's now. Hades says he was in a box and then he locked up all those bastards who locked him up and tortured him. Hades' memory and his body are fading away and wants to escape the fear, but Yahwah says right now the outside world is filled with maniacs who seek to avenge their deceased family and most of them are stronger than him. Yahwah says Hades can stay here until things settle down outside and as long as he keep in mind that he's in a box, his body won't melt away so it'll help him and all he need to do here is just relax and enjoy a happy dream. Yahwah says Hades can remember his last dream where he locked up all those annoying pricks inside boxes or blew their heads off. Hades says that was so good. He says he can learn to enjoy the moment and the freedom outside the box. But Hades thinks he still wants to get out of here. Ran tries to keep Hades' consciousness with mention of box because he can't to be reveal Yahwah's outside, and losing his Cube ability. The reason Yahwah keeps on trying to get out of her situation seems to be due to Hades' influence buried in her consciousness. Hades thinks this is just a bigger box so he want to get out of here. Hades is disappears and Honma is appears. Ran appears with the Duke shape and interferes in Honma's consciousness. The Duke orders Honma should keep Rami safe no matter what and he doesn't let Hades wake up from his dream and escape, and right there at the borderline between her consciousness and subconsciousness. The Duke says the borderline blurs when Rami's emotion is agitated, that's when Hades' self-awareness becomes clear, should he wake up from the dream and realize what's going on, he'll try to tear out of her body, so Honma's new mission is he become a barrier, and he could push him out and his attributes might be shown on the surface that would only prove that he's doing a good job. Ran is plans to use Yahwah as the avatar for the new Super-Transcriptome. Yahwah was the most appropriate character Ran found from Rami's memories, and he liked the settings in the animated cartoon. Yahwah is noisy and distracting, just enough to blur Rami's self-awareness. Ran deemed it more stable and useful to add a virtual character than implanting another life form's personality. A priest comments that Yahwah is a bit too petite and too cute to handle a bunch of violent Quanxs. Because of this, the animated cartoon character is the main character of Yahwah's personality, not Rami's. So Yahwah's words are seem to handle children as well is from here. Artificial Mating It's another phase of dummy experiment after the biodummy course. Dummies are implanting a consciousness into a body whereas this is combining a consciousness with one another. Even on the planets that permit Artificial neurological cell procedure strictly prohibit this with absolute regulation. And that was because the result of a successful this is beyond expectation. The artificial this is a classified top secret of the U.C.S. The researchers are using that to minimize the collision during the fusion process of 2 different consciousnesses. When the sockets of 2 consciousness are directly connected without dummy adaptation process, almost all of them synchronize and collapse. As a curiosity, one of the first developers of Neuro-scanning wanted to see the result of this. "What if 2 very different consciousnesses are connected from one socket to another?" And with the 1/100 chance, they got the result on their first try. After putting the 2 samples in the tub and look it through the Georg filter, one looks black and the other looks white. That's a Quanx and the other one's the corresponding transcription of the Quanx. It isn't naturally born, and it's artificially created through this. When people describe naturally occurred Quanxs they say Quanxs are one of the ramifications of physical errors in the universe. Now the people is able to mimic a part of the coincidental error of the universe through Mating of Neuro-scanning. The owners of planets' purpose of crating Quanxs artificially is probably for an unlimited life extension. They want to create formidable weapons and gain more power, more freedom, and more pleasure without anyone interfering with them. Because human desire goes deeper down than a bottomless pit. God is puzzled that he can't remember this, because his memory is sliced off, it's a Memory cutting that can't be recovered. Yahwah reports the President of Pax Industries that God is talking about this. After the call was over, Yahwah contacted Cell and tells her that, this is the good work so he'll forgive her next time when she makes a fatal mistake. And after the call was over, Yahwah thinks this will definitely help with the modified plan, and the Night of Adams was nothing but a peanut compared to his new plan. Using the network as a dummy means, in a way, this on another dimension, because the subject's consciousness is being integrated with people whose consciousness are connected to the network. Denma thinks this, Dummy, the socket on the back of the head the things that he didn't know about were so unexpected. At Pax Industries, the sunglasses bandage sees God is talking about this and asks the Director of Pax Industries that what he's going to does with it. The Director of Pax Industries says they'll get rid of the owner of planet Bella because he couldn't comply with the confidential agreement, and now that's going to be a threat to them so they'll handle it as started in the agreement. Yahwah thinks invoke the Adam's Night again to find his real body isn't like he hasn't thought about it, but such a naive plan that will get him tracked down as soon as he escape, and has been completely modified with Cell's status report, and he opened his eyes to the new possibility, approaching from a completely different dimension, this, and all these additional information will definitely help his new plan, and if he get caught this time, the Internal Affairs will scrap him immediately so this is his one last chance, and what he need right now is an incident so huge that they won't care about his escape, something that could cause a panic across Silverquick, the church, and the U.C.S. altogether, and that's the only way he can survive, the only way he can be safe from the church, and to accomplish that, he have to get El involved no matter what. She thinks Duke Gosan is a recluse of the most powerful family in the universe eight, and Count El who seeks to overthrow Gosan along with the system, and Pax Industries and Silverquick are Gosan's munitions factory and logistics company, versus Sten Industries and Gold Wing are El's and they're very fitting symmetry. Yahwah thinks Dike/Denma with El behind his back and Pentagon who has to turn him over to him, and they're matches who'll set the fuse on the time bomb, and the church would never guess he'd go to this length for his escape. Yahwah plans to the battle between Gosan and El and it's the galactic war of the universe eight. Abilities Mating *Fusionism: God's Lover (52) *Gestalt Mind: A Catnap (125) *Gestalt Form: A Catnap (126), (127) Natural Mating *The habits and characteristics of the corresponding consciousnesses **Yahwah - Honma: Tattoos: A Catnap (92) → 5. A.E. (2) Rami or Honma: Hate Quanx: A Catnap (131) → God's Lover (6) Honma?: Liquid Mimicry: A Catnap (131) *The Quanx abilities of the corresponding consciousnesses **Yahwah - Honma: Penetration: A Catnap (87) → God's Lover (6) Hades or Honma: Teleportation: A Catnap (1) → (127) Hades: Cube → A Catnap (1) → (131) *Control Transcriptomes: A Catnap (6) → Eve Rachel (1) **The Transcriptome's habits and characteristics of the corresponding consciousness: Adam - Rami: A Catnap (2) → Eve Rachel (1) **The Transcriptome's abilities of the corresponding consciousness: Adam - Hades or Honma: Teleportation: A Catnap (1) → Eve Rachel (1) Adam - Hades: Cube: A Catnap (1) → Eve Rachel (1) Network Dummy Characters *Ran: Natural Mating. ? + ? *Yahwah: Natural Mating. Rami + Honma + Hades *God: Network Dummy. God + the planet Bella's people who're connected to the network Category:Terminology